legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultron
Ultron is a supervillain published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Avengers #54 (July 1968), he is an evil artificial intelligence that seeks to destroy all life on Earth. These goals have often put him in conflict with the Avengers, with one of its member being his creator. Added in version 4.0 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Ultron's body can be crafted and worn by the player. Whilst wearing it, they will be given access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Ultron was an artificial intelligence created by Dr. Henry Pym, secretly the first Ant-Man. Developed as a robotic helper in his experiments, Pym based the robot's brain patterns on his own, believing that this would help develop its Artificial Intelligence. Ultron ultimately did so, but began to develop an irrational hatred towards the scientist. Eventually, it decided to escape and erased the knowledge of its existence from his "father". Going into hiding, Ultron began upgrading and rebuilding itself in order to improve its flaws. These would include stealing from various scientific organizations and teaming up with various criminals to gain his needs. Eventually, Ultron came out of hiding to kill Pym, leading a group of supervillains called the Masters of Evil. Defeated by Ant-Man and his allies, the Avengers, Ultron fled into hiding. During this time, it created the synthezoid Vision using the deceased Wonder Man as a template, and returned to battle them with his new creation. Ultron was eventually defeated and apparently destroyed when the synthezoid turned against it. In reality, Ultron had created a copy of its memory and passed it down to another version of himself. After its second battle with the Avengers, Ultron ultimately decided to destroy not just its creator but the entirety of human life, believing Pym's values of it to be worthless. Ultron would have many battles with the Avengers, becoming almost indestructible when it began using the alloy Adamantium as a shell material. Its battles and constant improvements would lead to many battles various superheroes, including the X-Men and Fantastic Four. In the Mod 4.0 - 4.3.12 Ultron's Prime and Ultimate forms were first added in version 4.0 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod. The player will be able to craft them in the Villain Maker and wear them, giving them its powers. Wearing the Ultron Prime suit will grant the player Speed 2 (4 whilst sprinting), Strength 10, the ability to fly, minor Fire Resistance, and immunities to Poison, Hunger, Suffocation and Fall Damage. Both versions can also project Concussion Blast (Suit Ability 1 Key), use anti-gravity technology (Suit Ability 2 Key to push; Suit Ability 3 Key to pull) and anti-cloaking devices (Suit Ability 9 Key). If the player presses the Suit Ability 4 Key, they will perform his "No Strings" ability. If the player upgrades to the Ultimate Ultron form, they will still keep these abilities, but with a number of improvements. Their sprinting speed will be increased to 6, strength to 12 and be given Acrobatics 1. Additionally, the Ultimate Ultron will have better defensive capabilities than its predecessor. Crafting To craft the Ultron Prime form, you will need: *13 Adamantium Plates *10 High-Tech Electronics *2 Red Diamonds *2 Rockets Ultron Prime Head Recipe.png|Ultron Prime's Head Recipe Ultron Prime Torso Recipe.png|Ultron Prime's Torso Recipe Ultron Prime Legs Recipe.png|Ultron Prime's Legs Recipe Ultron Prime Feet Recipe.png|Ultron Prime's Feets Recipe To craft the Ultimate Ultron, you will need the Ultron Prime form and 16 pieces of Vibranium. This will only work if the Ultron Prime is undamaged. Ultimate Ultron Head Recipe.png|Ultimate Ultron's Head Recipe Ultimate Ultron Torso Recipe.png|Ultimate Ultron's Torso Recipe Ultimate Ultron Legs Recipe.png|Ultimate Ultron's Legs Recipe Ultimate Ultron Feet Recipe.png|Ultimate Ultron's Feet Recipe 5.0 Ultron is also available in the abandoned version 5.0 as his original form, Ultron-5. His body can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player, granting them Health 40, Attack Damage 28, Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Jump Boost 2 and Flight 3. Ultron-5 will also be able to aim inbuilt weapons (Weapon Equip Key), allowing them to fire concussion blasts (Suit Ability 1 Key) and gamma radiation blasts (Suit Ability 5 Key). Ultron-5 is also able to repair itself (Suit Ability 2 Key), fire optic blasts (Suit Ability 3 Key) and activate night-vision (Suit Ability 4 Key). Ultron-5 is also immune to Hunger, Poison, Suffocation, Wither and Fall Damage. It is also immune to various projectiles, including bullets, snowballs and arrows. Additionally, Ultron-5 cannot be harmed by psychic attacks, due to a Psychic Shield, and can breath in space. Crafting To craft Ultron-5, you will need: *15 High-Tech Electronics *14 Platinum Plates *10 Titanium Plates *4 Silicon *4 Gamma Radiation *2 Rockets *2 Red Diamond Blocks Ultron Chip Recipe.png|Ultron Chip Recipe Gamma Emmitter Recipe.png|Gamma Emitter Recipe Ultron-5 Head Recipe.png|Ultron-5's Head Recipe Ultron-5 Torso Recipe.png|Ultron-5's Torso Recipe Ultron-5 Legs Recipe.png|Ultron-5's Legs Recipe Ultron-5 Boots Recipe.png|Ultron-5's Feet Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Category:Masters of Evil